


Shower Sex Is Not Complicated

by Hells Bartender (Firebog)



Series: Shameless Smut [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, I started writing while drinking rye, I'm Sorry, I'm not sure what to say, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, and somehow that turned into drinking a litre of margarita, anyway there's shower sex, my other shameless smut isn't this rambling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 01:39:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2048400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebog/pseuds/Hells%20Bartender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Too complicated." Cas muttered again. He shook his head then licked the suction cup on the base of a sky magenta dildo. He eyed the wall carefully before pressing it to the tile at just the right height. He went back to the bedroom and gathered up everything else he'd need. He carried his armful of fun back to the bathroom and set his items up on the shelf in the shower alongside the soap and shampoo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower Sex Is Not Complicated

**Author's Note:**

> The only reason I wrote this was because I happened to look at the Dean Smith/Endverse Cas tag and found out there's only four. **Four**. That is sad. For shame. 
> 
> If you were here earlier you got the drunk version of this fic (not a drunk Dean Smith/Endverse Cas but a drunk author). I have since edited/re-wrote a little/added some stuff in. It's not too different but hopefully it's easier to read/makes more sense. 
> 
> And now a personal rant....  
> I don't know what kind of shower sex Dean is having because honestly shower sex is not complicated. Shower sex is great, especially if you're paying for water on a flat rate. My only theory on why Dean would think shower sex isn't great is because he's having shower sex in motels with shitty water pressure, but even then it's not complicated it's just annoying to clean up after. Like seriously, don't grab onto shower curtains or towel bars and that's basically it for complications. 
> 
> I feel like that was tmi but I wrote straight up porn while drinking the last of my maple rye followed by a litre of margarita so....*shrugs* Dean Smith. Endverse Cas. Shower sex.

Mostly it was fine. Really it was. Cas did not mind one bit that he had given up his far more interesting and varied sex life for Dean Smith. Okay, so maybe he minded a little bit but he had known what he was getting into. Dean had told him. Dean had been frank. No orgies. Not so much as a _threesome_. No swinging. No seeing other people. No outdoor sex unless it was quiet and inside a tent in the dead of night far enough away that no one would hear. Cas was fine with that. That still left a lot of things they _could_ do.

Variety did not necessarily mean variety of partners and so far Dean had been happy to explore the endless variety of things Cas could think up that two people could do- inside of course. Then Cas had invited him into the shower Wednesday morning. Cas had made it very clear, getting into the shower would mean rainbows and blow jobs for all! And Dean had shrugged and gone back to shaving and said, _nah, shower sex is too complicated_.

Too complicated. Cas would have understood if he had said he wasn't comfortable with it for whatever reason or if he didn't want to start racking up an atrocious water bill or had just flat out said he didn't like it or didn't feel like it that day but no, Dean thought it was _too complicated_ to bother with. Too complicated.

"Too complicated." Cas muttered again. He shook his head then licked the suction cup on the base of a sky magenta dildo. He eyed the wall carefully before pressing it to the tile at just the right height. He went back to the bedroom and gathered up everything else he'd need; the big bottle of lube, condoms, a couple of smaller dildos, and just for shits and giggles he dug around in the top drawer of his dresser for his water proof vibrators. He carried his armful of fun back to the bathroom, stopping at the linen closet to grab a hand towel, and set his items up on the shelf in the shower alongside the soap and shampoo.

He stepped back and surveyed his handiwork. He nodded, pleased with himself, then headed out to the kitchen to wait. It was 6:56am. Dean's schedule was as dependable as the tides. Dean would be home in four minutes. He leaned back against the counter enjoying the way it pressed against the butt plug he had put in earlier. He grabbed the reddest apple out of the basket of fruit Dean kept on the counter and tried to look casual when Dean walked in at exactly 7:00am.

Cas watched as Dean set his gym bag down on the bench then took his shoes off. Dean picked his bag back up and went straight to the extra large closet that housed their apartment sized washer and dryer. Cas could hear the door to the washing machine open and a few moments later close. He pressed back against the counter enjoying the way the butt plug was pushed in just a little further.

Dean startled when he came back out and noticed for the first time that Cas was in the kitchen staring at him. "You're up early."

Cas bit his lip before his face pulled into a wide grin. He took a bite of the apple then held it out to Dean, "Want some?"

Dean scrunched his nose up, "No. I'm perfectly capable of cutting up my own apple."

"You sure? There's a serpent that comes with this one." Cas said still grinning. He sidestepped over to Dean and ran a finger up his arm.

"That's what we're calling it now?" Dean asked as he pulled out a carton of rice milk from the fridge.

"Well, I _can_ do a mean impression of an ouroboros." Cas said as he took the carton of rice milk away from Dean. If he didn't break Dean out of his morning routine he wouldn't be in the shower for another twenty minutes and he'd be so wrapped up in routine he'd just brush Cas off in favour of waiting for the designated sexy time before bed. He stepped in closer to Dean until they were standing nearly hip to hip, "How was the gym? Sweaty?"

"Not as sweaty as I wanted it to be." Dean said reaching around Cas to snag the rice milk off the counter. "I don't know how you do it. It's like you have the metabolism of a ferret."

Cas slid along the counter as Dean tried to get to his ridiculously fancy coffee machine. Dean gave him an exasperated look. Cas grinned and took another bite of apple and stayed in Dean's way.

Dean stepped back, clearly wising up to the game. "What do you want?"

"You say that like I'm here to rob you." Cas said in mock offence.

Dean raised an eyebrow.

Cas gave him an innocent look and munched on the apple, occasionally flicking his tongue out to lick his lips.

"Don't play innocent with me. I know you're up to something." Dean said eyeing Cas with suspicion. He set the rice milk down and leaned back against the island across from Cas. He folded his arms and waited.

Cas dropped the innocent expression and rolled his eyes. He pointed at Dean with his apple, "I want _you_ in the _shower_."

Dean sighed and let his head fall back annoyed, "Come _on_ Cas, I just want to relax after my workout before I-"

"Start planning your work week. Yes. I know." Cas said. He knew too goddamn well. Dean had lightened up significantly since they had started dating but threaten his routine and he got agitated. Well, he'd make it worth Dean's while to ditch routine today. "But what's more relaxing than a blow job?"

"A blow job that I don't have to think about." Dean retorted.

"What is there about shower sex that you have to think about?" Cas flung back. He set his half eaten apple down on the counter and reached across the space between them. He slipped his hands into the waist of Dean's pants and pulled him forward. He gave Dean a sly grin before reaching down Dean's pants. He cupped Dean's cock with his hand, "Come on, I'll do the thinking for both of us."

Dean searched Cas's eyes for a moment before pressing his lips together and stepping away from Cas. He grabbed the rice milk and put it back in the fridge. He turned back to Cas and looked him over. "....alright."

Cas did a mental dance of victory. He reached over and slipped two fingers into the waist of Dean's pants and started tugging forward. Much to his satisfaction Dean followed him.

As much as Dean liked to look stern and pretend he was above these things Dean was quietly chuckling at Cas's eagerness to drag him into the bathroom. He pulled his shirt off as Cas led him forward.

Cas turned the shower on, letting it heat up while he did something about Dean and his pants. He planted his hands on Dean's hips and pulled him in close to kiss; plunging his tongue into Dean's mouth without any forewarning.

Dean gasped in surprise before he smiled against Cas's lips and kissed back. He ran his tongue along the underside of Cas's.

Cas gave a breathy moan as Dean caressed his tongue with his own. Cas slumped forward when Dean took that moan as an invitation to slid his tongue along Cas's and into Cas's mouth. Dean's tongue curled around his. A whimper of pleasure escaped Cas. It still surprised Cas sometimes that twelve-hour-work-days-no-sleeping-in-even-on-Saturdays-routine-first Dean could kiss like that. He pulled away before Dean could distract him further from his plans.

Cas grabbed a handful of sweatpants and underwear and yanked down. That was more like it. He palmed Dean's dick and started stroking him to hardness.

"I thought we were getting in the shower." Dean said. His hips gave a few gentle thrusts into Cas's hands.

"We are." Cas assured him. He stroked down, this time letting go when he reached the base. His fingers glided between Dean's legs, reaching further and up to rub at Dean's hole. He ran his fingers across it twice before dragging his hand back- groping Dean's balls along the way- to stroke Dean's cock. Cas was determined to remove complicated from the list of adjectives that Dean used to describe shower sex and replace it with, _yes please._

Dean plucked at Cas's shirt. "Gonna do some laundry while you're at it?"

"I thought you liked multitasking." Cas said. He gave Dean's cock a few more friendly tugs before he let go and nudged Dean towards the shower. He eyed Dean's backside appreciatively then decided to do something about it. He let loose a sharp slap to Dean's ass. A satisfying crack rang through the bathroom.

"Jesus christ!" Dean yelped. He scowled over his shoulder at Cas.

Cas bit his lip trying to hold back a mile wide grin. He tried to school his face to something more innocent, "What? Want another in the interests of symmetry?"

Dean kept up that scowl for another thirty seconds before he braced himself with one hand against the wall, "...yes."

Cas chortled. He was more than happy to oblige. He cocked his hand back then brought it down with another crack.

Dean hissed at the pain but now he was sporting two identical handprints, one on each cheek. Symmetry achieved.

Cas waved his hand towards Dean, motioning for him to hurry up and get in because there was shower sex to be had. Dean took the hint and stepped in, releasing a cloud of steam as he did.

"Hey, turn the fan on would you?" Dean asked.

Cas rolled his eyes. Only Dean would be concerned about mold and water damage while he should be thinking about sex. Cas tugged his shirt off then flicked the fan on. He heard Dean give a hmmpf of approval. Cas pushed his pants down and kicked aside their discarded clothes.

"Cas..." Dean's voice sounded vaguely worried.

"What?" Cas asked getting in the shower. He ducked under the warm spray of water before he looked over at Dean.

Dean motioned to the dildo still suctioned to the wall and the mess of toys on the ledge that normally only held the soap and shampoo.

Cas grabbed the purple finger massager off the ledge, slipped it over his middle finger, turned it on, and grabbed Dean's cock before answering, "My very well thought out arguments."

"O-oh?" Dean managed to get out as Cas stroked his dick.

"I thought of making a power point about why shower sex isn't complicated." Cas said still stroking Dean. The vibrator buzzed away merrily; Dean gasped whenever Cas brought it up to the head of his cock. Cas slid his hand down to the base of Dean's dick, dragging his thumb along the underside. "And then I remembered I hate power point so I thought I'd just show you."

"Showing is good." Dean said rocking his hips. He tried to breath even- if a little heavily- but his breath stuttered each time Cas brought his hand up to squeeze at the tip of his cock, pressing the vibrator against the head.

"Do you like that?" Cas asked, though it was more than apparent that Dean did indeed like that. He brought his hand up and over the head of Dean's cock a few more times in quick succession. Even with the water running over them Cas could feel the pre-come coating his hand. There was just that extra little bit of slide and give.

"Ye– ahhh." Dean breathed out, letting his head loll back. He groaned softly as Cas rubbed the vibrator around the head of his dick.

Cas grinned and stroked Dean a few more times before turning the finger massager off and setting it aside in favour of grabbing the lube. He covered two fingers then stepped close to Dean. Dean's erection pressed against his stomach. Cas rolled his hips into it as he reached behind Dean and started rubbing and pressing his fingers into Dean's hole. Cas relished the little gasps and moans he drew out of Dean just by teasing at his hole. "Still think this is too complicated?"

Dean twitched and breathed out sharply as Cas suddenly pressed his finger in to the first knuckle then just as quickly pulled it out, returning to rubbing little circles over Dean's hole. Dean took in a breath, "Yeah. We could be doing this in bed. Lying down. Simple. Easy."

Cas made a noise deep in his throat that was half scandalized gasp and half growl of determination. He gave Dean a determined look. "Turn around."

Dean smirked at the rise he got out of Cas. He turned around. He ran a hand through his damp hair before Cas was pushing him forward into the spray of water. He put his hands up to brace himself against the wall. The ridiculous sky magenta dildo pointed right at him.

Cas kept a hand pressed against Dean's back while he adjusted the shower head to let the water fall down along Dean's front– it left little to trail down his back and wash lube away. Water diverted, Cas shoved his finger in all the way. Dean gasped. He leaned in, dragging his lips against Dean's ear. The water poured over their heads, drowning out the noise of the fan. Cas worked his finger in and out. He pressed a quick kiss to Dean's ear then glanced down at the dildo between Dean and the wall. He grinned into Dean's neck. He licked a stripe along it, then nuzzled his face into the crook still smiling, "Get a good look at that Dean because you are going to be fucking yourself on it before we're done."

Cas leaned back, still working Dean open with one hand while the other fumbled with the lube. He managed to get the bottle open and squirt a generous amount on an electric green dildo. He rubbed the lube over it, eventually just taking the whole thing in hand and rolling it around. He gave Dean a sharp bite between the shoulders then took his fingers out of Dean to be replaced by the dildo.

It made Dean hiss. "Casss...oh fuck."

"Oh fuck?" Cas asked as he slid his now free hand around Dean's waist. He pressed his hand down Dean's front until it met with the base of Dean's cock. He grabbed on and started stroking as he fucked Dean with the dildo.

"Uh huh." Dean said rocking his hips forward into Cas's hand then back against the dildo. "Want a memo about it?"

"Definitely. In triplicate. Better get out the NCR paper." Cas said pumping his hand faster and shoving the dildo in further until he started to feel those telltale signs: Dean's muscles tightening, his thrusts picking up speed, and his breathing coming in ragged gasps. Cas let go.

Dean gave a low whine. "So not fair."

"It's entirely fair." Cas assured him. He took the dildo out and set it aside. He picked up a larger curved vibrator off the shelf and started coating it in lube.

A glance over his shoulder had Dean breathing in sharply, eyes widening a little, he had seen that vibrator before. He knew what it could do.

Cas grinned at him before he pressed himself up against Dean's back. His own cock rubbing between Dean's butt cheeks. He rocked his hips, letting his dick slide over and catch at Dean's hole.

Dean pressed back trying to encourage Cas to stop teasing him and put his dick to good use.

"Eager?" Cas asked as he finished lubing up the vibrator. Dean didn't get a chance to answer. Cas stepped back and started pushing the vibrator against Dean's hole. There was a moments resistance as the flared tip pushed in before it slide past the widest part and popped in.

"Fuck me." Dean groaned. He rocked back against the vibrator. Cas hadn't turned it on yet but the curve was just right to hit his prostate.

"Turn around." Cas said. Dean took a moment to catch his breath then turned. Cas sunk to his knees. He glanced up at Dean with a sly smile before turning the vibrator on and engulfing Dean's dick with his mouth.

Dean thrashed forward. His arm shot out looking for something to hold onto. He knocked the shampoo, soap, and lube from the shelf as his fingers sought purchase. The soap bounced off Cas's head. Cas scowled up at him but the look was somewhat hampered by the dick in his mouth.

Cas dragged his lips over Dean's cock, sucking hard, rubbing the underside with his tongue. He pulled his head up to suck on the tip. He flicked his tongue over the flare of the head. He pressed the vibrator forward into Dean's prostate and eased it back and forth. A surge of pre-come hit his tongue. He grinned around Dean's cock.

Dean let out a whimper when he felt Cas smile around his dick. He clutched at the shelf with one hand and sunk the other into Cas's hair. He grabbed a handful and started guiding Cas's head up and down his cock. His cock pulsed with another flood of pre-come when Cas clamped his lips tighter around his dick. He groaned. "Cas..."

"Mmmm?" Cas asked humming around Dean's cock. It made Dean give a little snap of the hips forward. Cas wriggled the vibrator and pushed it in a bit more.

"Oh god." Dean said and let go of Cas's hair. He grabbed Cas's shoulder, "Cas? Cas, get up."

"Hmmm." Cas said swirling his tongue along the side of Dean's dick.

"Cas. Get up. Get the lube." Dean instructed as his head fell back. He closed his eyes tight, "I need to get my fingers in you and open you up as of yesterday."

Cas gave Dean one last long drawn out suck, then Dean's dick was popping out of his mouth. He grabbed the lube off the floor of the shower. He turned the vibrator off and took it out. Dean hissed out a breath as his hips snapped back on their own. Cas trailed his hands along Dean as he stood up. He pulled Dean's head to him and landed a kiss on his lips. He gave Dean a wink. "One step ahead of you."

"Huh?" Dean's hand went to Cas's hips and slid around. One hand going down to grab Cas's- _very hard_ \- dick the other sliding along to Cas's butt to find the end of the plug. Dean dragged his lip through his teeth, "Goddamn. You had that in the whole time?"

Cas nodded with a smug grin. He set the vibrator down then adjusted the shower head, aiming the water off to the side. All the while Dean was caressing his sides and pulling at his dick. "Dean, do you think you'll need more lube?"

"Hmmm? For what?" Dean asked distracted by the cock in his hand.

"I told you Dean. _You_ are going to be _fucking_ yourself on this." Cas said motioning towards the dildo still standing proudly from the wall.

Dean looked it over for a moment and thought, "....yeah, might need a little."

Cas swapped places with Dean and started to coat the dildo with lube. Whoever invented suction cups was a genius. While Cas tried to concentrate at the task at hand Dean pulled the plug out then pushed it back in, fucking him with it. Cas shivered as little thrills of pleasure rolled through him, "Dean, you can do that for as long as you want....as long as that's for a couple of more seconds."

Dean laughed, "In a rush?"

"No, I just want to sink back-" Cas gasped as Dean shoved the plug in hard, "- sink back on that hot cock of yours." Cas said running his hand over the dildo as if it were Dean's cock. "While you fuck yourself on this-" Cas swore as Dean pulled the plug out and shoved it back in three rapid thrusts. "....is shower sex still complicated?"

"Yes." Dean said staunchly still working the plug in and out of Cas's ass.

Cas snorted with laughter, "Well has it at least been worth it?"

"I dunno but, I think you might be convincing me." Dean said. He pulled the plug out and set it down with the other toys.

"Maybe next I'll talk you into chocolate body paint." Cas said as they swapped places. Cas reached out to grab that hand towel from earlier. He gave Dean's dick a thorough drying off- taking the time to squeeze and rub- and was careful to block the spray of water from him.

"You are not getting chocolate all over my sheets." Dean said grabbing one of the condoms from the shelf. He opened the foil packet and quickly had the condom on.

Cas was waiting with the lube. He dried his hands quickly then coated Dean's dick. That done he started pushing Dean backwards towards the dildo mounted on the wall.

Dean hesitated when it bumped into his butt but after the initial shock he pressed against it, letting it sink in. His eyes pressed shut as he let out a long breath, "Ohhh fuck. _Cas_."

Cas pushed Dean's hips back then pulled them forward only to push Dean back again. Dean was a whimpering mess. Cas planned on making that worse. He turned around and grabbed Dean's cock trying to guide it in gently but Dean had other plans. Cas found himself being dragged backward towards Dean, not that he was complaining. He felt the nudge of Dean's dick against his hole. He canted his hips and spread his legs. The head of Dean's cock pressed against his hole a little harder, pressing in.

Dean muttered under his breath, "So fucking tight."

Cas didn't have much of a response to that except to swear and push back harder, enjoying the feel of Dean's dick spreading his hole wider. Dean's hands gripped his hips tighter and with a final smooth pull back Dean's dick slid in. Cas moaned but was interrupted by Dean grabbing his cock and slowly pumping it through his fist. He shoved his hips backward imagining the way that each push back on his end shoved the dildo further into Dean.

"Do you– ahh– like it Dean?" Cas asked through a broken gasp. He reached out to brace a hand on the wall trying to steady himself. He gasped and swore when Dean snapped his hips forward, "Do you like being– ahh, oh fuck– filled up while fucking me?"

"What do you think?" Dean asked thrusting into Cas and pulling Cas in hard against him when he thrust backwards onto the dildo.

Cas shoved his hips back harder, Dean groaned. Cas grinned deviously and did it again, "I think you like it."

"You might be right." Dean said. He spied the little finger massager Cas had used earlier. He put grabbed it and put it on. He fiddled with the button for a moment before figuring it out. He reached down and cupped Cas's balls, squeezing gently as little vibrations rocked through Cas.

"Oh my fucking god." Cas gave a full body twitch when Dean pressed that vibrator to his balls. He wasn't going to last much longer. He felt his balls drawing up and tightening. He reached back and grabbed Dean's thigh. He dug his fingers in and tried to pull him in closer. A desperate whimper escaped Cas as he felt the muscle flex under his fingertips, "Faster. Harder."

Dean nodded. He slung his arm around Cas low on the stomach and started heaving Cas backward sinking his dick in all the way.

It started like a fire at the base of his dick, fuelled by every slam backward onto Dean's cock. Cas felt like a spring coiled too tightly, stuffed in a jar that was too small. He took in a sharp breath when Dean suddenly sped his hand up, his hips matching speed. Cas's back arched and he slammed backward into Dean. The sound of flesh hitting tile sent another wave of heat through Cas; he had pushed Dean back as far as he could go. Dean was taking the full dildo on every thrust. Just thinking about it set Cas's blood on fire. That coiled spring shot off. He swore as he came into Dean's hand still thrusting backward trying to match Dean's frantic pace. " _Fuck_. Ohhh– Fuck. _Dean_."

Dean groaned as Cas came. He could feel Cas clenching tight around his dick. He didn't slow down as Cas's hips started to lose the rhythm, instead he grabbed Cas's hips and yanked him back. If Cas was going to think for both of them he'd do the fucking for both of them. Cas whimpered and writhed against him. He closed his eyes reveling in the desperate sounds Cas was making, "Just a bit more Cas."

"Uh huh." Was the most Cas could muster up as the aftershocks of his orgasm collided with the pleasure of Dean still fucking into him and the sound of Dean's ass slapping back against the tile. It was all too much. He couldn't take much more of this. He clenched his butt around Dean's dick and reached between them to massage Dean's balls.

" _Cas_." Dean uttered his name like a prayer. "Do that again. _Oh fuck_ , do that again."

Cas was panting hard. He nodded trying his best to maintain the illusion of being a human being and not a pile of flesh and bones that wanted to collapse to the ground with Dean's dick still in his ass. He worked his fingers around Dean's balls following them each time Dean pulled back and thrust in. Cas kneaded and groped. He sank his fingers into the flesh, feeling the root of Dean's dick as he squeezed Dean's balls with the palm of his hands. Dean started to babble and swear. Cas squeezed, tugged, and stroked. He could feel Dean's dick hardening just that little bit more. He put his hand back out to brace himself on the wall.

Dean moaned Cas's name as he came. He thrust in half a dozen more times before letting out a loud huff and leaned back on the wall; the dildo reminding him that he had to stand. Cas leaned backwards against him.

They breathed quietly until Cas broke the silence, "Still think it's too complicated?"

"Yeah." Dean said huffing a laugh, "But I don't think I would mind if you kept trying to prove otherwise."

**Author's Note:**

> The original version of this was written under the influence and had great moments such as "pants underwear" and "a the at". I guess the moral of the story is if you're going to drink and write at least wait to post it so you're not waking up the next morning going "Shit....what the fuck did I write last night?" Which all things considered is probably one of the better things to think the next morning.
> 
> And being sober now I can safely say I'm still agitated about the shower sex is complicated line. Shower sex is not complicated. Even with three people it's not complicated. I think four would be pushing it just do to space but then that wouldn't be complicated either just awkward. So yeah...not complicated; a manifesto.


End file.
